<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortable Cuddles by KriffingUnlucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396145">Comfortable Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky'>KriffingUnlucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Hero is mentioned, Honestly it's just a soft fix it, I don't know what to tag this, Nanny gains a new best friend, Squirt is just there to be a teddy bear, he needs it, kind of, mentions of it, that bitch, yes??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny has a habit of working overtime when he misses Hero, his closest batch mate before the Misfits, but his apprentice will have none of that. Not tonight.</p><p>//Hero is mentioned but I haven't made a character reference for him! :')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfortable Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glasses on the tip of his nose, sitting at his desk with the lights dimmed and a pen in hand, Nanny works on his paperwork. His long, curly hair pulled back into a small ponytail, to keep it from getting in his face. He sighs loudly as he picks up his large, almost soup bowl sized, mug. Setting it on his lips and tilting it forward, but no sweet, warm, delicious kaff meets his taste buds. Frowning and looking into the mug, he groans. </p><p>"No." Setting it down and laying his head on his now folded arms, he lets his shoulders slump, mumbling into his skin. "Now I have to go and make some more. I knew I should have just taken the whole pot of it."</p><p>"I think you have an addiction." Comes a soft voice from the doorway. "Why aren't you sleeping, Nanny?"</p><p>"Why aren't you sleeping, Squirt?" The tired male fires back, not looking towards the boy. He knew by the voice.</p><p>"I asked you first." The mullet headed clone walks in, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"Well I asked you second." The older clone yawns, turning his body away from his friend. Slowly realizing he was becoming snappy, he sighs. "I had paperwork to do. And you?"</p><p>"You can always wait to do your paperwork in the daytime. I can help you tomorrow! Just go get some sleep. Unless, it's your thoughts that keep you up? Or that kaff." Squirt laughs, dodging the question sent back at him.</p><p>Trying to drop the tension in his shoulders, Nanny stands up, popping his back with a loud crack. Muscles sore from sitting for so long. I should really stop doing that. He scolds himself like he usually does. Not that it ever made him stop.</p><p>"I'm fine, bud. Really."</p><p>More like I'm trying to convince myself of this nowadays. He shakes his head slightly, shooting one of his charming smiles at Squirt.</p><p>But he didn't buy it.</p><p>"I know you like your sleep, and your work ethic is questionable, so it doesn't make sense that you would stay up just to finish some forms." The freckled male clicks his tongue. "And plus, I can see right through you, Nanny. Just come on and let me help you sleep."</p><p>The curly haired man was shocked, to say the least, his mouth left dry and slightly agar. Shit, how did he know? Did I try and lay it on too thick? Did the smile over do it? But I always do that. Was I too convincing?</p><p>"Nanny," The soft voice snaps him from his spiral, a warm hand on his. "At least try."</p><p>Closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a breath through his nose, he reopens them and nods. "Fine. Let's go."</p><p>That made Squirt grin, keeping Nanny's hand as he drags him to the barracks. Silence between the two of them as they walk, just the echo of their footsteps.</p><p>Footsteps.</p><p>It was just like that one night where Nanny and Hero had snuck out, as cadets, the halls were empty and dark. Only their footsteps were heard. Holding a flashlight and each other's hands, they journeyed to the training room. A blanket wrapped around Nanny's shoulders tightly, his small hand grasping the edges, he nervously glances around.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hero? What if we get caught?" He whispers, looking at the halls instead of his friend.</p><p>"Yeah, this is a great idea! We won't get caught, I mean, I never did." Hero tries to comfort his buddy, but fails to fully reassure him. Squeezing his hand to make up for a lack of words, they keep going.</p><p>Finally arriving at the doors, they push them open slowly, peeking through the crack. Seeing that nobody was there, they both grin at each other. Dashing in quietly, their bare feet pitter pattering against the metal floor, they arrive in front of the large window. Staring in awe at the view of the stars.</p><p>"One day, Nanny. We'll explore it all." Hero whispers, his voice soft and distant, he smiles. Scooting closer to his friend and tucking himself under the blanket, they stand there.</p><p>"We'll do it together." Nanny whispers back, taking Hero's hand into his again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Squirt's soft voice snaps him back into reality, a warm hand now on the side of his face, he finally looks into the younger clones concerned eyes. </p><p>"Yeah," The medic sighs, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips. "Just got lost in my thoughts."</p><p>"Okay." He huffs, shrugging slightly and pulling him into the barracks, in which they'd just reached apparently. He just hadn't been paying attention.</p><p>We did get caught that night too. Nanny chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he swallowed down the pain in his chest.</p><p>He follows Squirt to his own bed, eyes flickering from the covers to a shirt bunched up near his pillow. Him deflating as soon as he reached the bedside. He really didn't want to sleep.</p><p>"Go ahead, take off your armor and lay down. " Squirt whispers and hops onto the end of the bed. Swinging his legs. "You need some rest. So just lay here, if anything, okay? Please?"</p><p>It was something about his eyes. The way his eyes were so soft when he spoke, when he looked into Nanny's, it just took him in like a warm hug. A long missed, much needed, warm hug. They always showed compassion and concern too, for everyone, yes. But for him the most. It was a spark in his eye. A twinkle that made Nanny want to hug him and never let go. It made him happy. Which was something he hadn't truly felt in years.</p><p>Taking his armor off, as well as his shirt, he hops onto the bed. Taking the old black one from beside his pillow, he pulls it on. Nanny takes his hair down from the messy ponytail and sighs, shoulders finally dropping. Bringing a handful of the shirt up to his face, he breathes in deeply, missing the scent this piece once possessed.</p><p>Squirt smiles at his teacher, poking the side of his head playfully, voice teasing. "Now to laaay down."</p><p>Nanny snorts, shaking his head as he slowly readjusted himself to lay. His curls sprawling over the pillow like the mane of a Loth Wolf. Pulling the blanket over his body, he glances at the smaller clone, who was about to get off of his bed. "Hey, bud?"</p><p>"Yes?" He turns with a small smile.</p><p>"Would you mind, well, staying with me?" His voice got more quiet as he continued with the sentence, eyes tearing themselves away from Squirt's uncharacteristically shyly.</p><p>The messy haired boy chuckles, grinning that big smile that Nanny had gotten weak for, and replies happily. "Of course, I get cold at night anyways."</p><p>The relief that washed over his mind was unbelievable at the response he got. A smile that almost matched Squirts creeping onto his face. "Thanks." He mumbles.</p><p>Nodding as he crawled over to him, the medic in training curls into his chest, arms wrapping around his torso. Sleepily mumbling before dozing off. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>Running his tired hands through the soft hair that sets against his chest, he sighs. This was scary for him. He didn't want to ever replace the feelings that Hero gave him, the comfort, but he knew he couldn't live like that forever. He didn't want to replace him. But deep down, he knew he wasn't. He was just opening himself up to be loved again.</p><p>"Hero would have loved you." He yawns, talking as he nuzzles his face into Squirt's hair, "And so do I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs make me cry happy tears ⊂(・▽・⊂) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>